Life of Thorns
by TARDISofRoses
Summary: Rose and metacrisis have been left on the beach and must begin life as a human couple. But parallel worlds bring about problems Rose thought she was going to leave behind. Can the pair open up and live a long happy life or is it not meant to be?


The wheezing of the Tardis grew silent leaving Rose looking at the doctor. _The Doctor. Was he the doctor? Was he just a copy with the memories? He looked the same, felt the same, even smelt the same._

"I'm sorry" the doctor's voice broke "I'm so sorry" Rose looked into his eyes _what was he sorry for? Leaving me again or taking me back to this damn universe again_. She sighed, it's not that she hated this universe, after hopping to so many different places over the last year this universe looked amazing in comparison but that didn't make it home. There were issues here she was leaving with no intension of returning to deal with.

"I know" although mumbled, the doctor's eyes changed to more relaxed and relieved.

"Oi! In case you haven't noticed we are MILES away from home with no phone signal AGAIN, we're going to have to do that dreaded walk to the closest town again! You and your driving!" Rose rolled her eyes, at that the doctor chuckled slightly. Rose pulled away and began walking leaving Jackie and the doctor behind

"Come on then!" she yelled back and smiled slightly to herself as she heard footprints behind her.

After walking in silence up to the town Rose had entered a building leaving the doctor and Jackie waiting outside, at the request of Jackie claiming Rose would know what to say.

"You know she's not the same girl anymore doctor" Jackie stated and the doctor looked up at her

"You wanted us to stay outside so you could have a chat with me I take it? Well I must say I'm honoured, I'm just happy I haven't got a slap yet. Not that I'm asking for one mind! I haven't exactly had chance to catch up yet, but I promise you Jackie" he paused to look directly into her eyes "It doesn't matter what's changed or hasn't changed, I'm not going anywhere" Jackie smiled

"You really are the same man" she laughed "Just as manic and insane. Don't leave her again doctor, I know at one point I didn't exactly welcome you with open arms" he chuckled at that "Oi! You kidnapped her don't you forget!"

"Oh no I did not!"

"Hush! She was gone for a year a whole year! How long have you lived without her since?"

"Two years" his voice crackled

"Now you know my pain!" the doctor nodded looking away "Regardless" Jackie continued getting his attention "I've seen what Rose was like without you, she was quiet and sad and not my Rose. Then she was obsessed with the idea of this space hopper"

"Dimension Canon" the doctor corrected before receiving a stern gaze

"She wouldn't stop until it worked, she read books she snuck into science classes, math and history at the university trying to understand everything she could. She got found out when she tried arguing with the history professor" Jackie rolled her eyes "Then it worked, but it couldn't pinpoint the correct place so we had to experiment and of course there was no stopping her. She hopped from universe to universe god knows what she saw but I can tell you it kept her up at night. Once she came back in tears, saying she'd wiped them all out and for months I couldn't understand what she was talking about" Jackie paused, almost as if debating on whether she should be telling the story or not.

"Jackie, please. I've hurt Rose enough in the past keeping myself to myself and not telling her everything, she probably learnt the art of deception from me. Please tell me" Jackie cleared her throat

"She ended up on this horrid planet, couldn't even breath in the atmosphere it was luckily the device protects you from the toxic chemicals. She walked into what she called a memory bank or somethin', she saw herself covered in gold wiping out every last Dalek. And it broke her apart, sayin' how she was just as bad as them, sayin' how she had damned her friend to a lifetime of hurt and… and doctor, sayin' how she was the reason you changed" The doctor let out a shaky breath

"Thank you Jackie, for telling me. It seems we have a lot to talk about" Jackie let out a breathless chuckle

"Oh doctor, I haven't even told you the half of it, but it's not my story to tell"

Rose came back out the building, oblivious to the atmosphere around her "Dave said there's a balloon on its way now, bloody balloons I would prefer a car but he said its quicker and.." she paused as she saw her mother staring straight ahead and the doctor looking at her with a pale face "What is it?" the doctor stepped forward and grabbed Rose pulling her into a tight hug, Rose naturally wrapped her arms around him "What did she say to you?" the doctor shook his head stepped back and looking her in the eyes

"I need you to know, I've got one heart now" he paused

"I know, you said" looking confused

"Which means I have one life, one HUMAN life. No running away from you because I don't have to. I'm not just going to ignore and run away from anything, we deal with it together. I promise I will tell you everything, and I hope you'll do the same?" his eyes pleading her to see his truth, he was tired of running from her. Rose looked straight back at him _hes going to run he always runs, and I always chase him but he always runs from me_

"Rose?" _he always runs he won't stop how can I be good enough for the doctor_

"ROSE!?" Jackie stood and stepped towards her daughter seeing her frozen _he always runs, I found him and he left me again, always runs_

"Rose, honey step out of it" Jackie tried, she looked at the doctor but he eyes were trained on Rose's face which seemed to be frozen in place _he's always running never stops everyone who knows the doctor knows that, is he the doctor? Is he my doctor? How can I trust him if I don't know? How do I love him?_

"Rose" the doctor tried again softly this time, he took her hand in his motioned for Jackie to step away which she did reluctantly. He leaned down to her ear "Run" he whispered. _Doctor. Run. First words he ever said. My doctor._ Rose blinked and looked at him

"Doctor" the doctor let a breath out relived he hadn't broke her

"I'm still the doctor then?" fondly remembering the last time he said that, Rose smiled at him

"No arguments from me" she replied smiling before throwing herself at him letting a tear slip down her face "Shiver and shake yeah?" the doctor smiled tightening his hug

"Oh yeah".


End file.
